


In Which Yev Is Bisexual

by fangirlscribbles



Series: The Adventures of Teenage Yevgeny Milkovich [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlscribbles/pseuds/fangirlscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title pretty much sums it up, yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Yev Is Bisexual

It was Thursday night, and Yevgeny was having dinner with his parents. Or, well, one of his parents and his uncle. Whom his mother had married after she divorced his dad and broke up with her girlfriend. Whom Yevgeny still kept in touch with and thought of as Mom #2.  
  
Anyhow, neither of his dads nor Nika was there right now. It was just Svetlana, his actual, biological mom, and Iggy, his uncle who sometimes acted like a dad. They were having spaghetti, and Yev was twirling his around his fork instead of actually eating it, while Svetlana and Iggy were having a conversation on the other side of the table.  
  
Eventually Svetlana took note of her son not eating her spaghetti and heaved a deep sigh. “Zhenya, eat your food,” she said with her thick Russian accent, “is good for you! I made it with love.”  
  
Yevgeny looked up and smiled at her. “I’m sure you did, mom,” he assured her. Svetlana was not a very motherly person, at least not in the traditional way, and Yev appreciated her efforts. Honestly. He just wasn’t very hungry right now.  
  
“I just…” He put down his fork and leaned back in his chair, sighing. “I think I’m gay.”  
  
Silence. Iggy, who had been very busy with his food up until then, froze and looked at Yev. Svetlana stared at him too. Yevgeny resolutely stared at his food, and suddenly thought that maybe shoving it all in his mouth at once wouldn’t be such a bad idea.  
  
“Talk to your daddies,” Svetlana said then, and Iggy made a sound of agreement as he went back to his food. “They should know.”  
  
“Or, maybe not gay, exactly,” Yev continued as if she hadn’t said anything. The sound that escaped Iggy this time was more frustrated. “What’s it called again, when you like both? Bi. Yeah, I’m pretty sure I’m bi.”  
  
Svetlana sighed, putting her head in her hands and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Talk to your daddies,” she repeated, looking up at Yev now. “If you have problem with girl, talk to me. About boys, talk to daddies.”  
  
Yev nodded. “Got it,” he muttered, and finally got around to shoveling his food in his mouth.

 

 

 

 

Late Saturday night, Mickey was lazing on the couch in his boxers. Ian was bustling around in the kitchen, fixing snacks and getting more beer.  
  
“Hurry up, I’m getting lonely over here!” Mickey called out just as the front door swung open and Yevgeny entered.  
  
He looked at Mickey suspiciously as he entered the apartment to dump his backpack in his room. “Why aren’t you wearing clothes?” he asked when he got back, sitting down next to Mickey.  
  
“Laundry day,” Mickey shrugged, eyeing his son. “What are you doing here, anyway? You’re not supposed to be here until tomorrow.”  
  
Yev usually switched between the old Milkovich house and Mickey and Ian’s apartment a few blocks away on Sundays. “Felt like it,” he shrugged. In truth, he’d been too excited to talk to his dad about boys, but he felt like Mickey wouldn’t appreciate it.  
  
Mickey just grunted in response, coming up with a response not really being on the top of his priority list as Ian re-entered the living room. He was also only wearing boxers and carrying two beer bottles. He reached one out to Mickey, but it got intercepted by Yev who took a deep swallow before offering it to his dad.  
  
“Rude,” Mickey muttered, but accepted the bottle nonetheless.  
  
“Hey, Yev,” Ian said as he plopped down on the other side of the 16-year-old. “What are you doing here? Didn’t expect you until tomorrow.”  
  
Yev just grunted. For a few minutes they sat in silence, Ian and Mickey drinking their beers and Yev occasionally trying to steal one of them, sighing when it didn’t work.  
  
“What are we even doing?” he asked after a while, gesturing to the TV in front of them. “There isn’t even anything on.”  
  
“There might be something on soon,” Mickey muttered, “but honestly, we’re not doing anything. Just… wasting time.”  
  
Yev snorted. “Just admit it – I interrupted your plan of getting drunk and fooling around with your boyfriend.” Mickey just huffed in reply and Ian said nothing, so Yev took it as a yes.  
  
“Well, I need to go to the bathroom,” Ian said then, standing up and leaving the room.  
  
Mickey sighed and leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“Dad, I think I like boys,” Yev said, thinking this was as good an opportunity as any.  
  
Mickey sat up straight and turned to look at him so quickly his neck cracked. “Oh yeah?” he asked, smirking a little. “Top or bottom?”  
  
Yev blinked. Okay, he hadn’t expected that reaction. “Uh. Haven’t really thought about it. Top, I think? Or maybe bottom.” He scrunched up his nose. “Can’t I just be both?”  
  
“Ian, get in here!” Mickey yelled suddenly, making Yev flinch.  
  
“Jesus, dad…”  
  
Ian came running a second later, looking a little worried. “What’s going on?” he asked, eyes narrowing when he spotted Mickey’s grin. Yev had to remind himself that Ian was probably even more familiar with Mickey’s expressions and mannerisms than he was.  
  
“You needa tell Yev how to be a good top.” He turned to face Yev. “And I’ll tell him how to be a good bottom.”  
  
Ian looked confused for a moment before he sighed, rolling his eyes. “Is that all? Jesus, I thought there was a fire or something,” he muttered, approaching Mickey to sit down in his lap. Yev groaned.  
  
“Nope, no fire.” Mickey paused, giggling a little. “Except your hair. Come here, Firecrotch.” Mickey reached up to grab a handful of Ian’s hair to pull him down and kiss him.  
  
“Oh, come on!” Yev exclaimed, leaning away from his dads and rolling his eyes. Not that they seemed to notice. “You guys are, like, over thirty. _I’m_ supposed to be the horny teenager!”  
  
Neither Ian nor Mickey replied, someone moaning into the other’s mouth as Yevgeny looked on with an incredulous look on his face. It was when an unmistakable tent started forming in Ian’s boxers that he’d had enough.  
  
“No, okay, that’s it!” Yev stood up from the couch, backing away a few steps from the couple on the couch. His dads. God. He knew they had a healthy sex life, which was great and all, but they didn’t need to _demonstrate_ it. “I’m going. Goodnight dad, goodnight Ian!”  
  
That seemed to get their attention, and Mickey broke away from Ian to shout after his son over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “No, come on Yev! Get back here, we can talk about boys!”  
  
“Not when your boy is right there!” Yev called back, closing his bedroom door behind him and going to find his earplugs.  
  
He had a feeling he’d need them.

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me](http://mickeymousevich.tumblr.com/)


End file.
